Gate 22
by mayura09
Summary: One shot, Susan sur le quai, pense à un amour impossible. pourra t'elle se réadapter à l'Angleterre ?


Kikoo ! Bon voilà j'ai fait un petit Susan/Caspian. J'espère que cette song fic vous plaira. Les paroles des chansons m'ont toujours permis d'avoir un fil conducteur, et une ambiance.

Bon ça fait un bail que j'ai pas écrit. Et c'est la première fois que je fais autre chose que Naruto. Donc j'espère m'en être pas trop mal sorti. Les critiques sont les bienvenues.

Le monde de Narnia ne m'appartient pas. Sinon j'aurai été en nouvelle zélande pendant 7 mois. lol

La chanson "Gate 22" de Pascale Picard.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Gate 22**

_I won't try to argue now  
Anyway I feel there's nothing I could say  
To ease your mind  
Maybe there's nothing exciting outside  
But 'round here I'm just wasting my time  
Spinning 'round on nothing new  
When I close my eyes I remember that kiss  
I'd rather keep them wide open  
And if I miss that train do you really think  
That even here, I'd be closer to you_

**POV Susan**

Une nouvelle année scolaire commence, j'ai préféré prendre le train avant les autres. Allez à la gare avec eux me rappelle des souvenirs, des souvenirs que je préfèrai oublier. Des souvenirs qui pourraient être si beaux mais qui me laisse un goût amère. Malgré se qui m'a été dit je souhaite en vain retourner là bas, ce monde qui n'est pas le mien mais où j'ai laisser mon coeur. Sans le savoir. En y repensant, ce baiser qui devait être un baiser d'adieu avait le goût d'un début inachevé. Quel âge peut il avoir à présent. Un an s'est passé chez nous, combien à Narnia ? Peut être est il mort ? Peut être qu'il m'a oublié ?

_So here I am leaving soon and  
I'm standing at gate 22  
'Cause whatever you may think I forgot  
You know I'm still thinking about it  
Sometimes I wish I could stay  
But no matter where I go, no matter how long  
You know I'll keep hanging on. Sweet memories  
I'm leaving but my mind will surely stay  
At gate 22_

J'entends le train qui arrive. Si je ne le prenais pas, qu'est ce que ça changerai ? Si je restais dans ce tunnel, est ce qu'un jour je verrai le carrelage s'envoler dévoilant la roche d'une grotte donnant sur la mer ? Est ce que je pourrai te revoir ? Malgré tous mes efforts je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

Les wagons défilent devant moi, je reste assise sur le banc je n'ai pas le courage de prendre celui là. J'observe les gens autour de moi. Tout le monde a l'air heureux. Moi aussi j'ai été heureuse. La découverte de Narnia, leur règne. Leur retour. Leur rencontre. Leur victoire. Leur baiser. Leur départ... De bons souvenirs à la fois tendres et douloureux.

_There's too many dreams I must chase down  
Though sometimes I bite off more than I can chew  
I know you'd like to keep me near  
I know it's easier to be two  
But I can't plan my life all around you  
I'm weaker than I'll let you know  
So don't ask me to jump this wall  
From here it looks too tall  
Two people kissing goodbye facing a door  
A classic picture we're all tired of_

Dans mes rêves, un miracle se produit, je me réveille à Cair Paravel, je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'endroit a été détruit. Mais malgré cela, tu es là, au balcon qui donne sur la plage de Narnia, ton sourire, tes yeux sombres. Puis tout s'évapore.

Si seulement nous avions fait partie du même monde, l'Angleterre ou Narnia, peu importe mais que nous soyons réunis. Tout serai plus facile.

Mais la vie est ainsi faite, je dois construire ma vie ici, dire adieu à Narnia pour de bon, garder les souvenirs et vivre ici.

L'alarme du départ retentie, un couple s'embrasse avant que la fille ne monte en vitesse dans le métro, il semblerai que cette gare représente un adieu pour d'autre personne que moi.

Je regarde un retardataire sortir, je n'en crois pas mes yeux... oh mon dieu...

_So here I am leaving soon and  
I'm standing at gate 22  
'Cause whatever you may think I forgot  
You know I'm still thinking about it  
Sometimes I wish I could stay  
But no matter where I go, no matter how long  
You know I'll keep hanging on. Sweet memories  
I'm leaving but my mind will surely stay_

Caspian... que fait il là ? C'est impossible. Comment... Comment pourrait il être ici ?

**POV Externe **

Le jeune homme brun se figea quand il aperçu Susan. Elle lui semblait familière. Des cheveux châtain foncé, des yeux bleus clairs pénétrant. C'était la jeune fille de ses rêves d'un autre monde. Une grande reine. Une belle reine. Une reine qu'il aimait. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Intrigué.

_And I already see the picture of that day  
When you'll say you'll wait for me  
And I'll pretend just then to believe you  
I'll send you postcards for a few weeks and then  
Another perfect moment at the wrong time  
But the timing is always wrong_

Le train disparaît. Le lieu se vide. Eux deux ne bougent pas. Susan n'ose y croire, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux noirs, cette carrure. C'était son portrait craché. Susan ne comprenait pas sa réaction, si c'était lui, pourquoi ne venait-il pas la voir ? Si ce n'était pas lui, pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? Son nom lui échappa quand il fut près d'elle.

–Caspian ?

–Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

Troublée Susan ne put répondre.

–Cela va peut-être vous paraître étrange, mais on ne se serait pas déjà vu ? Demanda-t-il.

–Dans une autre vie... répondit Susan sans réfléchir.

–Pardon ?

–Je... enfin...

La voyant paniquée Caspian, décida de guider la conversation.

–Comment vous appelez vous ?

–Susan...

–... la Douce, laissa échappé à son tour Caspian.

Susan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment...

–cela est il possible ? Finit elle à voix haute.

–Vous aussi vous faites ces rêves ?

–Des rêves ?

–Oui, d'un autre monde, magique, avec des créatures mythiques, des...

Il s'arrêta quand il vit le visage déconcerté de Susan.

–Je... désolé, je me suis emporté et trompé apparemment je vais vous laisser.

Il commença à s'éloigner, quand il entendit :

–Ce ne sont pas des rêves.

Il se retourna vers elle.

–Cela c'est vraiment passé. Narnia existe, mais... plus pour moi.

–Je ne comprend pas.

–Je ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi tu es là. Tu ne fais pas parti de ce monde.

–Je suis de ce monde. Je suis né à Oxford, je suis à Londres depuis 2 ans, et je fais ces rêves depuis que je suis ici. J'ai rêvé toute une vie jusqu'à... votre départ.

Susan ne savait plus quoi penser. Le même nom, le même physique, la même présence. Si seulement, il pouvait avoir la même personnalité.

–J'avoue que depuis je pense souvent à vous, enfin à la personne de mon rêve vu que je ne vous connais pas. Vous dites que cela existe réellement mais comment ?

–C'est très long à expliquer.

–J'ai tout mon temps. Voulez vous qu'on en parle devant un café ?

_Here I am leaving soon and  
I'm standing at gate 22  
'Cause whatever you may think I forgot  
You know I'm still thinking about it  
Sometimes I wish I could stay  
But no matter where I go, no matter how long  
You know I'll keep hanging on. Sweet memories  
I'm leaving but my mind will surely stay  
At gate 22_

Susan y réfléchi, si tout cela n'était qu'une chimère comme une hallucination. Il lui manquait tellement.

–A moins que vous avez un train à prendre ?

–Je... nan, je l'ai loupé. Répondit elle avec un sourire.

–Très bien, je prends votre valise.

–Merci.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le silence puis Caspian posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

–Pensez vous qu'une réincarnation ou quelque chose de ce type peut-être possible ?

–... Pourquoi pas. Après tout ce que j'ai vu.

–Dans ce cas, cette rencontre c'est le destin. Nous sommes peut-être des âmes soeurs.

Susan ne répondit pas, elle sourit en rougissant.

_Le destin. La magie. La magie de Narnia. Le pouvoir de croire._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai relis plusieurs fois, mais bon il doit rester des fautes.

N'ayant pas lu les livres je n'ai pas eu le courage de chercher des explications à un retour de Susan à Narnia. Puis je voulais changer un peu, de peur de faire du plagiat sans le vouloir.

Donc voilà. J'espère que cette version de retrouvailles vous a plu.

* * *


End file.
